


Swimmies

by spaceboinate



Series: The Time Of Our Lives (Homestuck Oneshots) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Confidence, F/F, Fluff, Really cute, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has no confidence in her body, Rose is going to help her change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimmies

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Ryder, happy birthday bbu!

Jade wasn't exactly what people would consider 'beautiful'. Well, in her mind it was like that anyway, despite what her friends would say.  She would still laugh and claim herself to 'not be the best looking girl in the room'.  
  
Rose was determined to make Jade see otherwise.   
  
So she invited all her friends to go swimming with them.  Though at first Jade had said she wouldn't go, Rose convinced her and had even taken her out to get some bathers. A cute bikini set  with a dog paw on each side (her love for the animal is what swung her choice to it, to which Rose was glad.)  
  
Though now her current problem was getting Jade to come out into the pool with them. She was closed in the bathroom in a toilet stall, and Rose was standing out.   
  
"Jade, what exactly is the issue with this? It's just all of our friends,  no one finds you unattractive. Even John, mr 'I don't care about how people look and only want to be with someone if I'm emotionally attached to them which is only Dave' finds you attractive." Rose pointed out, leaning against the wall and letting out a small sigh.   
  
Jade stayed silent, before shaking her head. "It's not that, it's just.." she trailed off, biting her lip slightly in thought of how she could get what she wanted out. "You all look amazing, and I'm just here. I'll probably just sit out Rose, lemme get my clothes on and I'll come out," she finally said, wincing when she heard Rose's sigh.   
  
The shorter of the two stood up, walking to the stall door. "Honestly Jade, I can get all their opinions for you. I think you look rather attractive myself and I feel that you have nothing to worry about," she said more softly,  in hopes of getting the other outside in her bathers.   
  
"Well I.." Jade trailed off, unsure of what to say. Instead, she felt tears welling up in  her eyes. Opening the stall door slightly, she stood up to face Rose, the tears glistening. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, her voice quieter than it usually would be.   
  
Rose nodded, before wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist, noting how Jade had put her long hair up into a high ponytail. It suited her, and the Lalonde made a mental note to get her to do it more often.   
  
"I mean every word, Jade. Do remember that I'm not one to sugarcoat what I want to say to others, no matter their feelings," she said, pulling back and reaching up to wipe her tears away gently.   
  
Jade smiled at that, letting out a breathy chuckle.  "That's true, I should really learn that, huh?" she asked, smiling at the other girl. "Alright, I can try to go out there in these."   
  
Rose tilted her head, before leaning up and  kissing her cheek gently.   
  
"Works for me Miss Harley," she said. "Now lets go show the others just how pretty you really are."


End file.
